1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a marking device, a manufacturing device, and a marking method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, attention has been directed on liquid droplet ejection devices for forming an image or a pattern on a recording medium using a UV-curable ink that is cured by UV ray irradiation. UV-curable ink has characteristics that are preferable for printing ink, where curing is extremely slow until irradiated with UV rays, whereas curing occurs rapidly when irradiated with UV light. UV-curable ink also has a benefit in that no solvent is vaporized during curing, resulting in a smaller environmental load.
UV-curable ink also adheres readily to a variety of recording media, depending on vehicle composition. After curing, UV-curable ink is also chemically stable; has high adhesive performance, resistance to chemicals, weathering resistance, friction resistance, and the like; is resistant to outdoor environments; and has other excellent characteristics. Therefore, it is possible to form images on surfaces of recording medium labels, textiles, and other surfaces having some degree of a three-dimensional surface shape, in addition to paper, resin films, metal foils, or other thin sheet-shaped recording media.
There are disclosed techniques for printing product serial numbers, manufacturer identification, or other attributes on an IC on a substrate using the above-mentioned UV-curable ink through a liquid droplet ejection method (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-080687). When a printing treatment is performed on the above-mentioned substrate, the substrate is transported to a liquid droplet ejection device, a pretreatment device, and other treatment devices relating to printing; and treatment is performed with the substrate being retained using, e.g., a suction pad. However, in an instance in which a suction pad is used, there is a possibility of an electrostatic buildup occurring when the substrate is separated from the pad, and of an electric current flowing and destroying the IC when the substrate is provided to an electrically conductive table. Therefore, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-152438 discloses a technique in which an ionizer (a static eliminator) is provided to each of the treatment parts. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-280914 discloses a technique in which a static eliminator is provided to a transporting device for transporting the substrate.